


Meet the Famethyst

by Trixxster103



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Initiation, Makeouts, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxster103/pseuds/Trixxster103
Summary: Amethyst gets more than bargained for when she introduces Pearl to her family.





	

Amethyst added another sprinkle of spices to the hamburgers, and flipped them, smiling as they sizzled. No one quite made hamburgers like her, which is why she was on food duty at the family reunion. And why Pearl was left to fend for herself for a while. Amethyst looked to her side and felt a twang in her gut, Pearl wasn’t talking to Skinny or Carnelian anymore, and the two were so busy sucking face that Amethyst didn’t feel like calling out and asking them where her girlfriend was. She only hoped that whoever Pearl was with would realize to give her some space if she became overwhelmed. Amethyst knew what her family could be like sometimes. And this was their first time meeting her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Pearl appeared suddenly at her side and poked her. Amethyst closed the barbecue, put down her spatula and turned. Pearl didn’t just poke people.

Pearl’s cheeks were flushed a pleasant pink, and her eyes were drooping closed the way they did when she was either tipsy or horny. Amethyst suspected it was the former. “Geez, Pearl, we’ve been here an hour, how much did they give you to drink?”

“Just enough,” Pearl replied, with a wink, getting that predatory smile on her face that made Amethyst think that maybe it was the latter after all.

Before she understood what was going on Pearl had surged forward and was leaning down to plant kisses on her lips and cheek. As she continued down to bite at her neck, Pearl trailed her hand low and gave Amethyst’s ass a playful squeeze.

“Holy shit! Pearl!” Amethyst shouted, pushing Pearl off of her with a pop, a line of saliva connecting Amethyst’s bruised neck with Pearl’s lips. “I like it when you’re forward, but my entire family is here! What are you even doing?”

Pearl laughed and wiped at her mouth. “I’m the official ‘Bun Inspector’,” Pearl pointed at the crudely made apron she’d acquired suddenly, the words written in sloppy sharpie, and then bent to kiss her again, “and so that’s what I’m doing. Inspecting. The buns.”

Pearl’s grabbed her ass again, this time with both hands, and kissed Amethyst fiercely. It only took a second for Amethyst to decide ‘Fuck it’ and reciprocate. Pearl bit her lower lip, begging for more and Amethyst opened her mouth, groaning into the kiss and fighting for dominance. Pearl growled, heat pooling through her whole body, frustrated at having to bend down. Sliding her hands lower on Amethyst’s thighs she pulled her up and into her arms, quietly thankful that her ballet teacher made her do all the lifting of the other ballerinas. Spinning blindly, she stumbled to the nearby picnic table, breaking for air for just a minute to put Amethyst down on top of it, foreheads resting together.

“Dang, P,” Amethyst panted, as Pearl’s hands slid back up to explore her back and sides.  

“I’m not finished my inspection,” Pearl husked, nipping her earlobe and dipping her on the table to kiss her again. Amethyst was a mess by the time she pulled away with a smug smirk and she fell backwards unsupported, head fuzzy and awash with static.

“What’s gotten into you today,” Amethyst managed to get out, one arm tossed over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. When Pearl didn’t answer she hauled herself up on one arm and caught Pearl sauntering over to Jasper and her oldest cousin, Sharky. Their faces barely held back their laughter, anticipation painting their body language.

Pearl held out her fist when she got to them, angling her body purposely to the side so Amethyst could see what she was doing. Then, opening her fist, the necklace that she had gifted Amethyst dropped out, held on one finger by the chain. Amethyst scrabbled at her neck, suddenly panicking; she hadn’t noticed Pearl take it off her. Winking at her, Pearl clasped the necklace around her own neck as the entirety of Amethyst’s family cheered and surged around her.

Jasper pulled one of her arms up, shouting her name like an announcer shouting about a winning wrestler, and the others patted her on the back. Carnelian looked like she was trying to squeeze her to death and Skinny grabbed her in a headlock and mussed up her hair with a gentler noogie than usual, releasing her as Amethyst shoved her way through her family to her girlfriend.

“Did you guys just haze my girlfriend?” Amethyst asked.

“We initiated her into the family, sis.” Jasper said, “She agreed to it.”

“And she did great!” Carnelian shouted, picking Pearl off the ground and spinning her.

“She needs a nickname,” Sharky instructed, “now that she’s one of us.”

The group chanted ‘one of us’ over and over again, picking up Pearl and Amethyst and carrying them around on their shoulders while Sharky thought. Amethyst wrapped an arm around Pearl’s waist when they both slid back down to the ground and they shared a laugh.

Sharky grinned, showing off her white, sharp teeth, “Temptress.”

Jasper guffawed, “She’s a temptress all right! Amethyst looked ready to do anything she asked right there.”

“Well, Pearl?” Amethyst asked.

Pearl thought about it for a moment as she caught her breath, face still uncomfortably warm. It was childish. It was uncouth. It was immature and silly. It was exactly the kind of nickname Amethyst would come up with.

“Why not?” she shrugged, throwing her doubts to the wind. It wasn’t a mean nickname, not like the ones she’d been bullied with in grade school. She’d never felt such affection like the kind Amethyst’s family shared with her. She trusted them completely.

They cheered again, some of them breaking into playful roughhousing that only stopped when Amethyst had to run back to the barbeque to prevent the hamburgers from burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an incredibly short drabble I felt the need to write. Comments and reviews are appreciate, thanks for reading!


End file.
